


The First of Forever

by JewishDavidJacobs



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Romance, They are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewishDavidJacobs/pseuds/JewishDavidJacobs
Summary: Nothing makes Jack happier than making Davey happy. After all, nobody deserves happiness more than his Davey does. It takes him months, but Jack finally has what he needs to show the love of his life just a small piece of what he would do for him. If he can’t give Davey the world, he’ll spend his whole life trying.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	The First of Forever

Jack knows that Davey doesn’t get a lot of time to himself. He’s constantly working or studying or taking care of his family. He sweeps aside his needs and desires for the sake of others. Jack wishes he could do something to help him see that he deserves to be taken care of too.

That’s why he’s been saving for the last three months. Every day, a quarter of his money went to the fund. Every night, he counts it again to make sure he has what he thinks he has.

It all started a few months before that when Davey began talking about the book he kept hearing about. Jack didn’t really understand any of the particulars of what he was talking about, but loved to hear Davey talk so he didn’t mind. He went on and on about motifs and themes and morals until Jack asked, “Have you read it already?” Davey shook his head sadly and told him that he was saving up for it, he just knew people who read it.

Jack sighs when he thinks about the next six weeks and how excited Davey was about it the whole time. Then he came to sell one morning and his demeanor was different. Sad, almost. When Jack asked, he put on a fake smile and told him that Les really needed a new coat that year.

Since then, Jack has been saving to buy Davey the book he hasn’t stopped talking about for almost five months. He times it just right and picks a day to give it to him a few weeks after Christmas and Chanukah, but a few weeks before his birthday so it can’t be misconstrued as a present for either one of those. It’s because Davey deserves it, not because it’s a special occasion or a holiday.

He climbs to the rooftop of the Jacobs’ tenement building, package in between his teeth, and peers over the top. Davey is there, as he normally is the evenings he has any time alone, and he’s reading an old book Jack has seen him read and reread a thousand times.

“Hey, gorgeous,” he says after he’s taken the package out of his mouth.

Davey startles, but smiles wide when they make eye contact.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Reading. Hi, Jacky. What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to have your company.”

Jack sits and pulls him into a quick kiss after he makes sure nobody else is around.

“I’m here to see you. I got you something.” He hands over the bundle of brown paper.

Davey looks at him quizzically with a half nervous, half excited smile.

“What’s this?”

“Open it and find out.”

Davey is careful about everything he does and though Jack loves that about him, he’s impatient and it’s agony to wait for him to unwrap it with such precision rather than rip it open.

Davey gasps and Jack can tell he’s seen the cover.

“Jack…”

“Surprise? That’s the one you wanted, right? Chopin?”

_ “Jacky,” _ he says the word like it’s sacred, “you…how did…you did this for me?”

“Course. Who else would I do it for?”

Davey throws his arms around Jack’s neck.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,” he says over and over.

“It’s not that big a deal.”

“It  _ is.” _ He’s obviously mesmerized as he runs his hand over the cover. Then, with a frown, he looks back up at Jack. “I can’t accept this.”

His world shatters. 

“What? Why not?” Is he too late? Did Davey already buy it? Is he not interested in it anymore?

“It’s too expensive.”

“Is it the one you wanted?”

He nods. “Yes. Yes, it’s perfect, Jacky.”

“Then it ain’t too expensive.”

“No, I can’t let you–”

“Dave, it’s my money. Let me spend it how I want, okay?” There must be something in his tone that indicates how serious he is, because Davey stops right away.

“Thank you,” he breathes. “What’s this for?”

Jack shrugs. “You deserve it and I want you to be happy.”

Davey leans over and captures his lips in a wonderful, warm kiss that melts the patches of ice around them and puts sensation back in Jack’s freezing body. He feels Davey grinning against his mouth.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. Are you happy?”

“So, so happy. But for the record, you always make me happy.”

He kisses Davey’s temple. “Right back at ya, sweetheart.”

“You’re too good to me.”

“That ain’t possible. Now come on, read to me.”

“Really?” He looks so excited that Jack thinks he might explode, too overwhelmed by how adorable Davey is.

“Yes! I want to hear a little of this.”

Davey leans against him and Jack opens his legs in a v for him to sit between. Nobody ever comes up there except for them and Sarah, so he isn’t worried. Davey smiles as he settles in, Jack’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“Thank you, Jacky. Seriously, thank you.”

“You deserve the world, Davey. There’s nobody who works harder or does more than you do.”

“That’s not–”

“Shh. I don’t care. I love you and I want you to have things you want. One day, I’m gonna be rich and famous.”

Davey laughs at their ongoing joke slash fantasy about their future.

“Shush,” he orders, pretending to be serious. Davey obviously doesn’t buy it and keeps laughing until Jack silences him with another kiss.

“I’m gonna be rich and famous and you can buy as many books as you want. You’re gonna have the biggest library in the world and it’ll be in the mansion I buy for you.”

“For  _ me? _ Where are you in all this?”

“I’m there with you, painting you as you read and wrapped around you at night.”

Davey turns and kisses his jaw.

“I like that idea.”

“Me too.”

“You know,” he says, voice thick, “this is the first book I’ve had that’s  _ mine. _ The other books we have were my parents and now we share them and that’s great, I like sharing books but this…having a book of my own that isn’t a school book…”

“It’s the beginning of your library. Read it to me?”

Davey nods.  _ “The Awakening, _ by Kate Chopin, Chapter One. ‘A green and yellow parrot, which hung in a cage outside the door…’”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I hate The Awakening. I used it because it’s the only super influential book I can think of that came out in 1899. It’s a great feminist work, I just think it’s incredibly dry and boring.
> 
> Anyway…
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
